secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Commissariat for Internal Affairs
The Commissariat for Internal Affairs, also known as the People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs or State Security, is the umbrella organization serving as the Soviet Erusian's premier security agency, secret police, special operations, reserve military and intelligence agency of the Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. In short, the duties and purpose of the NKVD can be summed up in a common expression used to encompass the Commissariat, as well as it's unofficial slogan: "The Sword and the Shield." The Commissariat is the fist of the Party. The republic's most direct form of power and control. Although technically under "control" and "jurisdiction" of the Red Army and military branch, the People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs is inherently political, and operates either directly under orders of the political branch, but in most cases as a "free spirit". The NKVD is designed to operate, when needed, as a reserve military force to uphold the supremacy and power of the Communist Party of Erusea, and holds, at it's descretion, the power to declare martial law whenever deemed necessary. The most common cases being "damage control", the speciality of the First and Third Directorates, and when forcing military units, administrative districts, or other detachments into compliance. The NKVD is the only detachment that is permitted to operate outside of the Soviet Constitution and Soviet Law, and when needed operates as a completely autonomous "vanguard party" under central direction of the party to conduct any and all duties it is handed to the best of it's abilities, relentlessly, and regardless of consequences. The NKVD is controlled chiefly via the Central Committee in many cases, assigned to over-see many official tasks, but for the most part runs as an autonomous body with the super-vision of the state, under control with it's current chief-of-staff, or chairman, performing a wide-variety of duties on its own accord and governance The NKVD serves a wide variety of duties for the state, such as internal security, internal and foreign affairs, intelligence operations, party investigations, special operations, and information archive. It accomplishes its tasks through a set of divisions within the Commissariat, known as "directorates". Each directorate serves a specific need, or range of needs, and specializes on the related tasks it's been assigned to. The current directorates are as follows: FIRST CHIEF DIRECTORATE: (FirstCDirecorate;1CD) The First Chief Directorate (Foreign Operations) Responsible for foreign operations and external intelligence-gathering. The First Chief Directorate holds the duty of covert infiltration, the gathering of foreign intelligence, and pushing Soviet influence and agenda across Erusian borders. The First Chief Directorate also commands a special operations unit, the First Chief "Vympel": Dedicated OSNAZ unit for the First Cheif Dictorate; performing a broad range of special operations and services under the wing of the First Cheif Dictorate. The First Chief Directorate may openly operate outside of the Soviet Constitution and Soviet Law. For this reason, as well as for the general security of Commissariat personnel and operations, the First Chief Directorate operates as a "phantom" wing of the Commissariat. In short, its existence is not officially confirmed nor accepted. First Chief Directorate personnel hold no visible ties to the Soviet state, nor the Commissariat, and are only documented in sealed archives until their term of service has expired. THIRD CHIEF DIRECTORATE: (ThirdCDirectorate;3CD) The Third Chief Directorate (Domestic & Miltary Operations) Controlled military counter-intelligence and the political surveillance of the armed forces and citizens and foreign nationals within the Erusian SFSR. The Third Chief Directorate deals largely with internal intelligence, surveillance, and maintaing tight security within Erusea's borders, working to protect a vacumn of information, and prevent internal affairs from slipping out of the country or from respected archives or personnel. It should be known that the Third Chief Directorate does not work to enforce any political mind-set, or challenge any form of dissident. The Third Chief Directorate deals directly with combating enemy, or foreign intelligence agendas to maintain home-land and state security. The Third Chief Directorate is the result of the combination of the Second Directorate (previously dealing specifically with non-military affairs and personnel) and Third Directorate (previously dealing directly with military affairs and personnel) into a single chief directorate. The former fifth, sixth, and sixteenth directorates were also phased out into the current Third Chief Directorate. The Third Chief Directorate may openly operate outside of the Soviet Constitution and Soviet Law, but must be moderated by party represenatives. The Third Chief Directorate is not an openly discussed wing of the Commissariat, and although is a visible division of the NKVD, the true extent of its powers are heavily denied. POLITICAL OFFICER STAFF: (Political Commissars;Politruks) Political Officer Staff (Political Moderation and control) The Political Officer Staff is an unofficial detachment of the Third Chief Directorate, acting as supervision of the party within the armed forces and Central Military Commission to ensure organizational compliance and coordination between all branches of the state, and are appointed to observe military movements, units, and to ensure that previously, and newly appointed officers and troops remain loyal to the republic. Political Officer Staff, although technically under the wing of the Third Chief Directorate, are more related to the Ninth Directorate, and act as a creature of the party, rather than a branch of the People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs. SEVENTH CHIEF DIRECTORATE: (SeventhCDirectorate;7CD) Seventh Chief Directorate (Administration, Logistics, Information, Data archive) The Seventh Directorate deals with all official documentation for citizens of the Erusian SFSR, as well as foreigners, such as issuing passports and internal documentation, certificates of birth, death, military service, foreign VISAs, travel documents, and a wide variety of other information. It is also responsible for archiving all internal documentation, and monitoring activities of both foreigners and citizens. The Seventh Chief Directorate acts as the central administrative body within the People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs, and information archive. Formerly, operations were divided between the Seventh Directorate and former Fourth and Eighth Directorates, before being combined into a single chief unit. The Seventh Chief Directorate may not act outside of the Soviet Constitution or Soviet Law, and any operations that require action of this nature must go through the Third Chief Directorate. NINTH DIRECTORATE: (NinthDirectorate;9D) Ninth Chief Directorate ("Guard" units) Responsible for providing bodyguard services to the principal Communist Party leaders (and families) and major Soviet government facilities. The Ninth Directorate is in place for the protection and security of important operations and personnel, and is more-so a creature of the party than an entity of the Commissariat. The Ninth Directorate also encompasses work formerly under command of the Border Guards Directorate, and heads-up related duties. Originally the NKVD consisted of thirteen seperate directorates, which were tasked with very specialized operations, although through reforms most of these directorates were combined into single units or completely eradicated in attempts to boost efficency and and overall organization. It should be noted that it is not uncommon for directorates to both spit away into more specialized roles, or on the other spectrum, combine into broader operations; this is all depending on the needs and status of the country. As such, the NKVD is a very fluid, flexible and competent organization, fully capable of adapting to meet any situation presented before the party and the republic, and prides itself on acting as one of the most important branches of the Soviet state. Category:Erusian SFSR